


Back From the Dead

by NoWindows



Series: Parallel Processing [4]
Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Other, anyway some thoughts i had, might be retconning some shit i dunno, super short lmao, yeah i ship 'em keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindows/pseuds/NoWindows
Summary: There's a lot Tristan misses about being alive.
Relationships: Cube/Square, Tristan/Kat
Series: Parallel Processing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Back From the Dead

Coming so close to dying for real was one of the worst things that had ever happened to Tristan, and the worst thing that didn’t solely have to do with seeing their friends have to suffer. Only thanks to spite and a dash of magic from the great tree were they still standing, and even then, they were changed so severely, so irreparably, that if it weren’t for everyone they loved keeping them grounded, they weren’t sure it’d really be preferable over being dead.

Kat had always been the touchy-feely type. Paula, too, though to a lesser degree with them- they’d always seen the sparks between Tristan and Kat, before anyone else. Being a dead shape walking, Tristan couldn’t feel their gentle touches, their _hugs_ anymore, and it was just maddening. They felt nothing on the physical front, and it didn’t take long for it to drive them absolutely round the bend. It was like they were utterly disconnected from reality, the way they could see themself lay their hand against something and not feel anything, even the most generic sensation that nobody else saw as worth describing, and _oh_ , the touch starvation- it was so horrible that at this point, they even missed pain.

They were certain it wasn’t worth much with Kat, either- the dead were unsettlingly cold after this much time, and the magic coursing through their otherwise worthless veins only helped so much. They remembered all the cheesy stories Kat had made them read, how so many of them had the love interests cuddling, feeling their breathing and hearing their heartbeat- of which Tristan had neither. Kat always reassured them it didn’t matter, that simply being with them was enough, but while Tristan couldn’t help but agree, they also lamented that since they’d only become an item after all was said and done- after they’d become like this- they’d never gotten to cuddle properly with Kat, as lovers.

God, there was so much they’d taken for granted as an actual living being. So many sensations that were lost to them forever.

Never again.


End file.
